ostleafandomcom-20200223-history
Avari Dragon
|-|Azure= |-|Celadon= |-|Crimson= |-|Gold= |-|Teal= Avari dragons are found in all biomes, but in different versions. The Celadon version is found in the Mystic Caverns and Lyzta's Jungle, Crimson is found in Mt. Ekoh, Teal is found in Sunanie Glacier, Azure is found in Elegema Forest and Scylla's Cove, and the rare Gold version is found in all biomes. They were part of the opening day release. Descriptions Egg This egg is nestled in a pile of gleaming scales and treasure. Hatchling You're starting to wonder if taking the egg was worth it! The scaly hatchling that came out is quite ravenous and clingy to shiny things, and is equally happy to bite anything squishy. Mature Hatchling The hatchling fledged a pair of webbed wings! It's a bit too excited to try them out, and is always getting into trouble from bumping into things and knocking them over. It has additionally started belching out some weird gas. Crimson You at first wondered if it was sick, until it began igniting the gas into fire, leaving lovely burnt spots all over your home. Azure You at first wondered if it was sick, until the gas began condensing into pure water. At first it was nice... but now everything you own is sopping wet from the hatchling's new ability. Teal You at first wondered if it was sick, until the gas began freezing into a cloud of premature snow. Since then, it has been unpleasant to wake up to a home covered in frost and ice Celadon You at first wondered if it was sick, until the gas turned out to be poisonous! Luckily the hatchling seems to be able to control the levels of poison in the gas, though that doesn't prevent you from getting randomly numbed limbs. Gold You at first wondered if it was sick, until the gas began hardening things into stone. The calcification only seems to work on certain objects, though unfortunately living creatures are not immune to it. Adult Avari Dragons are fierce creatures, known for their notorious personalities and habits. By the time they hatch they already start creating treasure hoards, which are collections of shiny, metal things that the dragon keeps utterly to itself. These hoards are useful to the dragon in many ways, including as a mineral source to keep their scales strong-Avaris with larger hoards tend to shed significantly less and have shinier hides than those with smaller ones. They will take anything shiny, even things such as silks and polished wood that isn't useful to them nutritionally. Avaris then guard their hoards with a passion, meticulously keeping count of their possessions and easily becoming outraged should anything go missing; and the rest of their behavior stems from this fascination with treasure. One known trait from this is noted to be Avaris having sour relationships with the nobles of Ostlea, especially armored warriors and female royals. As far as an Avaris is concerned, shiny things should not squeal and beg for help when prodded, so when they unknowingly kidnap a "shiny" that is in truth an intelligent creature wearing clothing and jewelry, it annoys them to no end, even to the point of eating their prisoner-which doesn't help their ravenous appetites. Thankfully though, casualties have remained low ever since it was found out that one could bribe an Avari to release their prisoner. Sprites Hatching sequence Trivia Around the end of October 2015, the descriptions for the Avari were changed to be significantly shorter. This was their old adult description: Avari Dragons are fierce creatures, known for their notorious personalities and habits. By the time they hatch they already start creating treasure hoards, which are collections of shiny, metal things that the dragon keeps utterly to itself. These hoards are useful to the dragon in many ways, including as a mineral source to keep their scales strong-Avari dragons with larger hoards tend to shed significantly less and have shinier hides than those with smaller ones. They will take anything shiny, even things such as silks and polished wood that isn't useful to them nutritionally. Avari dragons then guard their hoards with a passion, meticulously keeping count of their possessions and easily becoming outraged should anything go missing; and the rest of their behavior stems from this fascination with treasure. One known trait from this is noted to be Avari dragons having sour relationships with the nobles of Ostlea, especially armored warriors and female royals. As far as an Avari dragon is concerned, shiny things should not squeal and beg for help when prodded, so when they unknowingly kidnap a "shiny" that is in truth an intelligent creature wearing clothing and jewelry, it annoys them to no end, even to the point of eating their prisoner-which doesn't help their ravenous appetites. Thankfully though, casualties have remained low ever since it was found out that one could bribe an Avari dragon to release their prisoner. Avari dragons are much sought after for different reasons though, as when raised from the egg, they can become the fiercest of companions. There are five known types: Crimsons, Azures, Teals, Celadons, and Golds, with Golds being the rarest and with each having a special elemental ability. This ability is found when the Avari dragon, as it nears maturation, produces a special gas in a chamber near its stomach that-with a little bit of skill and magic-can allow the dragon to breathe out an element specific upon its type. This gas is additionally useful for flight, allowing the dragon to be lighter so it can gain altitude-this can make aerial battles among Avari dragons hectic however, as after too much "element breathing", both beasts will be forced to land form the lack of gas in their systems; the minerals they derive from eating their hoard can both replenish this gas and the state of their scales. Avari dragons have also been noted to have lengthy lives, and as they grow, so do their hoards and elemental talents. Some of the oldest Avari dragons have been noted to be obscenely large, rivaling the castles they roost by! So despite the temperaments of these beasts, Ostleans are still willing to risk the danger of getting an egg of one of these scaly companions. Credits * Concept: skwerl56767 * Sketches: Spatio * Sprites: Spatio (shading, eggs, hatchlings), skwerl56767 (adult lines, shading on Crimson, Teal and Celadon) * Descriptions: skwerl56767 * Journal sketches: Rhynn Links * Avari Dragons creature journal * Celadon Avari fanclub nl:Avaridraak Category:Creatures Category:Site Opening Category:Spatio Category:Skwerl56767 Category:Common Category:Large egg group Category:Mystic Caverns Category:Mt. Ekoh Category:Lyzta's Jungle Category:Sunanie Glacier Category:Elegema Forest Category:Scylla's Cove Category:All Biomes Category:Fire Category:Water Category:Ice Category:Earth Category:Non-Magical Category:Uncommon Category:Rare